Revaluation
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: An Undertale AU fic. "You think they'll forgive you? After everything you've done? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Go ahead. Reset if you want, but, trust me; the painful memories are the easiest to recall." (Cancelled)
1. A New Beggining and Killer Flowers

A/N: Ok. So, I've kind of got my own Undertale AU and I just felt like writing it out. A little nervous to see how you guys will like it, but I guess it's worth a shot!

 **Spoiler Warning!: Don't know if I should put this in here but just to be safe. Spoilers for both Pacifist and Genocide runs.**

Disclaimer: Undertale and all its characters belong to Toby Fox! I only own the AU and this fic! Ps: Frisk is male in this au. Deal with.

-:-

The first thing to hit Frisks' senses was the sweet scent of flowers, then a slight tickle on the tip of his nose.

He wriggled it and slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes slowly adjusted as the scene before him became clearer. What was originally a blob of yellow had formed into a patch of yellow flowers.

He slowly adjusted himself into an upright position on his knees, realising he had been lying in the flower patch.

Frisk rubbed his eyes groggily; he felt as if he had been sleeping for ages but he knew he hadn't gone to sleep.

He had fallen.

He had been searching. Searching for someone, but he couldn't remember who.

He remembered climbing out of his bedroom window, sneaking out into the night while his 'parents' slept.

Frisk cringed as he thought of that.

 _Parents_.

He didn't like to call them that, they weren't his real parents anyways, but it felt a little more appropriate than calling them by their names. But, they were only foster parents after all.

That was off the topic though, he couldn't think of that right now. He had to focus.

He continued to recall his slowly returning memories.

He had sneaked out to Mt. Ebott. He remembered that the person he had been searching for had disappeared there when he was younger. If only he could remember who. It had to be someone whom he was close to, or why else would he have gone to such extremes?

The last thing he remembered was tripping. Tripping on . . . something. A rock, vine, twig, who knows! Then, the next thing he knew, he was falling down a seemingly endless hole, winding up where he sat right now.

Frisk looked up above him.

Nothing but a dark cavern above him. Surely he would've seen sunlight? Or, had he really fallen that deep down? But, wouldn't that have been fatal? Maybe the flowers broke his fall somehow?

Frisk shook his head. He was getting a headache trying to figure out how he even survived. Right now, he probably needed to focus more on where he was.

Frisk rose to his feet and surveyed the room he was in.

He spotted a hallway of sorts after searching the room and decided to head down it. It was his only option to finding an exit anyways, unless he felt like climbing all the way back up. Needless to say, he didn't feel like climbing.

He soon found a door and entered into another room.

A patch of light shone down on a little grassy patch up ahead.

But, as he approached it, a yellow flower with a face popped out of the ground.

Frisk yelped and jumped back out of fright and surprise and stared at the flower.

He didn't know flowers could have a face, he didn't even think they could emote. But this seemingly sentient flower was smiling back at him with a gleeful expression.

"Howdy!" It began. It's voice was unnaturally high-pitched.

Now it could speak?! What was going on?

"I'm Flowey." It introduced itself. "Flowey the Flower! Hmm . . . ." Flowey seemed to look Frisk up and down with a suspicious expression.

He then returned to his normal smile as he began his next sentence.

"You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Frisk only nodded in reply. He was too shocked to speak.

Flowey giggled.

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?"

Frisks eyes widened. Ready? For what?

"Here we go! Now, see that heart?" Flowey said as he attempted to point at Frisks chest with one of his leaves.

Frisk gasped as he looked down to see a heart over his chest glowing a bright red.

"That is your Soul. The very culmination of your being!"

His soul? That little heart was his entire soul?

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

Frisk furrowed his brows at this and asked, "What does LV stand for?"

Flowey seemed to beam even more from this.

"What's LV stand for? Why, Love, of course! You want some love, don't you?"

Frisk didn't know how to answer that. How would he gain love anyways?

"Don't worry," Flowey began again. "I'll share some with you!"

Flowey winked, then, suddenly, little white . . . orb things(?) surrounded him in a half circle.

"Down here, love is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets were then thrown at him. Frisks eyes widened, panicking, as he was not used to such a thing, and dodged the pellets.

Floweys expression seemed to dapper, eyes slanting, annoyed.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

Floweys smile returned as another round of pellets was thrown towards him again.

Frisk dodged again, not trusting the flower and his differing behaviour.

Flowey frowned.

"Is this a joke?" It said, seemingly angered, voice rising to a shout. "Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS! I-I mean 'friendliness pellets'!"

Another round of the pellets was thrown at Frisk, but he dodged them again, fear rising up in him.

Had it said bullets? But, that meant they would hurt. But, it said that's how love was shared. So, what did the flower really mean?

Frisk decdied to go with his gut instinct and assume they were dangerous.

As the bullets passed Frisk, Floweys face had morphed into a demonic smile with white glowing pupils in his eyes.

" _ **You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer.**_ "

Frisk felt his body begin to shake. He was scared.

What? What was Flowey talking about? He was just trying to stay safe, he hadn't meant to agitate him! And he had no idea what was going on!

Frisk opened his mouth to protest against Floweys statement until a circle of the white bullets formed around him.

" _ **DIE.**_ "

Flowey then began to laugh manically as the bullets began to enclose around Frisk.

Frisk felt his heart begin to race, hands grabbing at his sweater, breath speeding up becoming short. He could only stare at the bullets, his body seemingly freezing up as they creeped closer and closer to him.

He wasn't only scared of his up and coming death, but he hated that they were so close. Too close. He hated such tiny spaces where he couldn't move. Oh why did it have to end like this? Why with his worst fear!

Suddenly, a scene flashed before his eyes.

He felt like he had seen it before, the same fear he felt now, the same panic. Bones surrounded him, caging him in a small box, unable to move.

But, as soon as he had seen it, the scene was gone, like a moment of déjà vù. But, it bothered him for a moment. It felt stronger than that, almost as if it had actually happened. Like he really had been there.

The thought soon faded as his panic overwhelmed him.

The bullets were almost touching him. Flowey still cackling in the background.

Was he really going to die?

-:-

A/N: :D Decided to leave you guys on not really a cliffhanger but who cares! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm open to any constructive criticism you guys got for me! I'll probably come back later and fix up any typos I find too so bye for now!


	2. Puzzles and Goats

A/N: Hello! :3 I'm back with another chapter for y'all! I'm glad to see that it's getting some positive feedback so that means I'm doing a good job! Yay! :D Guess all I got left to say is: Hope you enjoy this chapter even more! :3

-:- **Last** **chapter** -:-

 _The bullets were almost touching him. Flowey still cackling in the background._

 _Was he really going to die?_

-:-

No. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to go so soon. Not like this. But, what else could he do? He was surrounded by those bullets, and it didn't help that his body refused to move. Maybe it really was the end for him?

Frisk almost gave in, accepting his fate to come, until an orange flame suddenly appeared beside Flowey startling it. The flame attacked Flowey, but Flowey disappeared into the ground before the flame could reach it.

The bullets that were surrounding Frisk disappeared as soon as Flowey had retreated.

"What a terrible creature," Frisk heard a feminine voice say.

In Flowey's place stood a tall goat like monster wearing a regal purple dress with a sort of crest on it.

"Torturing such a poor, innocent - child are you alright?" The goat woman asked as she interrupted her speech.

Frisk realised he was crying. Tears slowly starting to stream from his eyes and down his cheeks until they would form little droplets at his jaw. He began to sob, covering his tear streaked face with the sleeves of his sweater. Frisk felt arms wrap around him, gentle and cautious.

"Ssh, it's alright child." The goat woman said softly as she began to pat him lightly on the back.

Frisk continued crying, sobbing into the goat woman's chest. He didn't even know who she was, or what she was, but she saved him. Saved him from an early death. He could only think about how lucky he was. If she had been any later, he would've been nothing but a beaten and battered pulp. Maybe, he could trust her, just for a little while.

In a few minutes, Frisk calmed enough to control his tears and broke the warm embrace of the goat woman. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the last few tears. The goat women was looking down at him tentatively, one of her hands resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Are you better now child?" She asked.

"Y-yes miss." Frisk managed to squeak out from his rough throat.

"Oh please, don't call me miss." Goat woman said. "You can call me Toriel."

"Ok mis - I - I mean Toriel!" Frisk stuttered.

Toriel chuckled and patted him on the head. She removed the hand that had been on his shoulder, holding it out towards Frisk as to say 'Come with me'. Frisk took her hand gladly and began walking to another tall, purple door like before.

Once inside the other room, Toriel explained how the ruins worked and how there were many puzzles to be solved. This was apparently one of the reasons why the ruins were so dangerous.

After she had stepped on a few stones, acting like buttons, a stone door opened leading into another room.

In this room there were vines covering most of the walls and two bridge standing over a small streams coming through the far wall. Toriel guided him towards the other side of the room where levers stood on the wall. She told him to flip them down and stated she had marked the ones to flip. After Frisk pulled the levers, spikes that had been blocking the way into the next room disappeared.

This room had the same kind of interior as the other did, minus the bridges, streams, and levers. A dummy stood on one side of the room. Toriel explained to him, since he was human, monsters might attack him. Frisk became weary at that statement, but Toriel, once seeing the worry in his eyes, explained how she would fend them off if he waited the monster out for long enough. Toriel pointed to the dummy, telling him to practice on it.

Frisk walked up to the dummy, as he did so, the same red glowing heart appeared on his chest. He gasped, staring at it for a moment, not yet used to the feeling, then stared back at the dummy nervously. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to do the wrong thing and be scolded for it. Frisk looked to Toriel, pleading for advice. Toriel only nodded her head towards the dummy, waiting to see what Frisk would do. Frisk sighed and relaxed a bit, he didn't need to fight since Toriel would come for him, so he decided to talk to the dummy instead.

Frisk began with a 'Hello' and 'How are you?'.

. . . . .

The dummy didn't seem much for conversation.

Toriel then appeared beside the dummy, laying her hand on its head. Frisk looked down at his chest, realising the heart had disappeared. It seemed the fight was over. Frisk exhaled in relief as he saw Toriel smiling down at him.

"Very good, my child." She said. "You are very good."

Toriel guided him through one more room before coming to a long corridor. Toriel moved to stand in front of him.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." She stated. "However, I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Frisk waited for Toriels request, silence filling the room for a few seconds as Toriel looked down the hall for a split second.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

Frisk stared wide eyed for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. Toriel smiled down at him.

"Forgive me for this." She said as she disappeared somewhere down the corridor.

Frisk took a deep breath and began walking.

It was only till the end of the room, it wasn't that long. But, he couldn't see the end of the room from here though. Maybe it went on forever?

Frisk quickened his pace a little.

It - it couldn't be that long, could it? Anyway, Toriel said she was at the end, so there had to be one. An end. Or, maybe she abandoned him.

Frisk breath hitched slightly.

No. No she wouldn't do that. Not Toriel, right? Not - not like mom and dad.

Frisk looked to both his sides, a little panicked.

Were - were the walls getting closer?

Frisk tried to control his breathing, hands now gripping at his sweater.

No. No they weren't. That's what he tried to tell himself.

He broke out into a sprint.

He was being stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. But, maybe that was better than being crushed to death.

He continued running, and running, and running, until he passed a pillar. Toriel seemed to magically appear in front of him in his fright. But, for a second, it looked as if she had been wearing a blue jacket, short, but it hadn't been Toriel. Someone else.

Frisk jumped back screaming and collapsed onto his knees hands gripping his hair.

Breathe. He needed to breath.

"Child! Oh my! I'm so sorry." Toriel quickly said as she kneeled next to him, her hands on either side of his shoulders. He realised they were heaving up and down with his panicked breath. Frisk was staring straight at the ground.

"Child, look at me." Toriel begged.

Frisk felt himself shaking.

"Child! Look at me!" Toriel said, voice rising with concern.

Frisk forced himself to look up this time.

Toriel was looking down at him with concerned but caring eyes. A slight frown was on her face. One of her hands moved to his head, running her fingers through his hair soothingly as she began to shush him. His breath began evening out, shaking only slightly now. Tears were streaming down his face once again.

Toriel wrapped him in a warm hug, her hand petting his head softly.

"I'm sorry, my child. It's seems that was a little too much for today." Toriel picked him up carrying him like a baby on her shoulder. "Rest, child. You've done a great job."

Frisk sniffles slightly, wrapping his arms around Toriel as she began carrying him away from the corridor.

Frisk felt his eyes begin to weigh, becoming heavier and heavier the farther they got.

And soon enough, he'd fallen fast asleep.

-:-

A/N: :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope y'all enjoyed it! Hopefully Goat Mom is fairly in character! OwO I'll come back to this later on to fix up any kind of errors, so feel free to point them out if you find any! Hope y'all enjoyed this and remember that I am open to constructive criticism! Only room to improve! Till next time!


	3. A Night(Mare) To Remember

A/N: Hi guys! Back again! All I gotta say is hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun! :3

-:- _**Last Chapter . . .**_ -:-

 _Frisk sniffles slightly, wrapping his arms around Toriel as she began carrying him away from the corridor._

 _Frisk felt his eyes begin to weigh, becoming heavier and heavier the farther they got._

 _And soon enough, he'd fallen fast asleep._

-:-

 _Frisk was floating in the darkness._

 _He tried moving, but his body seemed frozen stiff. From what he could see, there was nothing. Just a vast, empty darkness, until he spotted a silhouette in the distance. He couldn't tell who or what it was, but it seemed to be holding something._

 _Suddenly, a brighter figure, in the shape of a white heart, appeared in front of the silhouette. The silhouette raised its right arm; the object in its hand glimmered. The next moment, the silhouette attacked the heart, causing a large crack through the middle of it. The heart vibrated for a moment, as if struggling, then broke into two pieces before disintegrating into the darkness. The figure then turned, facing Frisk._

 _Frisk felt himself gasp, his heart skipping a beat._

 _Its face was . . . deformed. It smiled sadisticly as its eyes bled, the tears of blood trailing down it's face. And in its hand was a knife, worn, but pointed sharply._

 _Frisk wanted to cover his eyes, but his body still refused to move, only shaking slightly. He tried closing his eyes, but they refused to. He just couldn't stop staring, no matter how hideous it looked._

 _The figure began to move closer to him, muttering things louder and louder as it came nearer and nearer._

 _" **She was only trying to protect you. But you killed her.** " Frisk heard it say. _

_What? What was it talking about? Who was it talking about? He would never kill any one, not even a monster. Right? Not unless they tried to hurt him._

 _Frisk wanted to back away from the figure, but his legs refused. He wanted to cover his ears, block out the awful mutters, but his arms still didn't respond. He could only stand there and stare until the figure was right up to his face._

 _" **It's all your fault.** " The figure raised its arm, knife gleaming. It struck. _

_-:-_

Frisk woke up with a jolt, screaming. Footsteps could be heard from outside where he was, hurrying towards him. Suddenly, a door opened, Toriel standing in its opening.

"Child, what's wrong?" She asked as she hurried towards Frisk, wrapping her arms around him and petting his hair soothingly. He hugged Toriel back, crying into her chest. She quietly began to shush him, telling him it was just a bad dream. Frisk was thankful for that.

A few moments passed before he calmed down, now only hanging onto the motherly goat, tears streaming down his face.

"My child," Toriel began to say. "Would you like to talk about it?" Frisk wanted to, but he didn't want to remember that face. He didn't want to remember what that thing had said about him. Those awful words.

Frisk shook his head, sobbing slightly as he inhaled. He didn't hear a response from Toriel, but he could tell she wasn't going to push him for information. It was nice. None of his foster parents had ever done that. Sure, sometimes he did need to talk about things, it helped . . . but not often. Otherwise, it was just annoying. They weren't his parents after all. They were only ever temporary. Hopefully it wouldn't be that way with Toriel. He was more than thankful to have met her. He felt like an actual son for once, not just some foster kid.

He felt like this was home. Hopefully, it would stay like that.

-:-

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'll come back to this later and spruce it up a bit probably. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Remember that I'm entirely open to any constructive criticism! See ya guys next chapter!


End file.
